


"Buggy"

by JiminWreckedSugaBias



Category: ASTRO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 10:59, Anxiety, Daehwi is smol must protect, Ghosts, Haunted House, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, Lee Daehwi has anxiety, Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Related, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Good Hyung, Mystery, Paranormal, Park Jimin Is a Little Shit, Protective Kim Taehyung | V, Protective Min Yoongi | Suga, Protective Park Jimin, Protective Park Minhyuk | Rocky, Rocky is protective of Daehwi, Rocky is protective of Sanha, Yoon Sanha is a little Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminWreckedSugaBias/pseuds/JiminWreckedSugaBias
Summary: Four groups. Eight boys. One house.Sounds comfy, right? That's what these boys thought until they got to the house they were supposed to live in with each other.The house was fine at first, just a few bad feelings here and there. And then the accidents start happening and they can't deny that something is wrong.





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> It's here!!!!  
> Thank you so much for supporting my other story and I hope you like this one!!!

Kalispell, MT, 1970

_“Honey, must you ask so many questions?”_

_“Yes, I must, and keep your voice down. The kids are sleeping.”_

_“Look dear, my work is-”_

_“Your work this, your work that, that’s all you ever use as an excuse anymore. The kids miss you, I miss you. The only person you talk to anymore is that guy who comes over. What was his name again?”_

_“His name is K-”_

_“Nevermind, his name doesn’t matter. What matters is that I never get to see my husband anymore and OUR kids never get to see their father.”_

_“I’m going out. He wanted to meet and have drinks.”_

_“Don’t you d-”_

 

Kalispell, MT, Present

The idols were sitting in the car in silence. They were all tired, sore from being in the car all day, and just wanted to get to where they were going.

“Alright,” BTS’s manager started, “you all can get along, correct? We’ve never had problems with you before when you would meet up.”

“We’re all friends here, as well as adults. Any differences we may have can be solved through communication.” Yoongi said without looking up from his phone. Jihoon was next to him, head on the older’s shoulders, sound asleep.

“Right, good. Wake Woozi up, we’re here.” Yoongi sighed at that and put his phone away before gently tapping the younger’s cheek.

“Hoon, wake up.” He told him in a slightly louder voice, but not loud enough to startle the boy awake.

“Hm?” Woozi stretched as much as he could in the cramped car.

“Morning sunshine.” Rocky said with a chuckle before looking back at his phone with Sanha, who was laughing at whatever they were looking at.

“Watch it, I’m your hyung.” he said, but everyone knew he wasn’t mad. His voice was too filled with exhaustion to even begin to come across as intimidating.

Daehwi was sitting at the back with Jimin and Tae, looking out the window and hating the fact that he was the maknae in this group. Being one year younger than Sanha kinda sucked right now, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t going to take advantage of this. He’s never been the maknae before.

Yoongi noticed Daehwi not interacting with the two older boys next to him.

“Daehwi,” the youngest jumped a bit at the sound of his name before focusing on Yoongi.

“Yes hyung?”

“You doing okay? I know you aren’t really used to being away from your hyungs.”

Daehwi ignored how all the attention seemed to be on him now.

“Oh, I’m fine. Just taking in the new scenery. I’ve never seen this part of America before. It’s so pretty.” Yoongi accepted his answer but didn’t truly believe him. Jinyoung, seemingly the closest to Daehwi, told him that the boy often got depressed or anxious if he didn’t get enough attention or physical affection.

“Everyone hop out.” The manager told them. Most of them groaned at having to move but were also eager to get out into the open.

“This is where you're staying for the next three weeks. It has six rooms, one of them is downstairs, and three bathrooms. One downstairs, one upstairs in the hall, and one in the master bedroom. The master bedroom is the room two of you will be sharing.”

Their manager said all of this as if the boy's had a choice as to staying here.

The house had two stories, plus what looked to be an attic, a very large garage, the porch was pretty big itself, and there was a forest or patch of woods that looked ready for the maknae line to explore.

“Better than a hotel.” Namjoon said as he looked at the house.

“Oh it better be. This might be cheaper than a hotel would be, but I'll have you know it wasn't cheap overall. I can't afford you boys to hate the place.” He said with a chuckle.

As the rest of the boys climbed out of the vehicle, the manager handed them most of their stuff and told that other staff would bring the rest later.

“Figure out between yourselves who's sharing the master bedroom.” The manager said. “And if any emergencies come up, god forbid, then don't hesitate to call me. If you think it requires an ambulance, the address of the house is on the fridge. Call me immediately after or have someone else call me while you're on the phone with emergency services.”

Everyone nodded at his serious tone. Even the members outside Bangtan knew not to mess with this manager when it came to safety.

“Alright, I'll be going. I need to do some work that I've been putting off for a while now.” He said with a laugh. “Namjoon is in charge since he's the only leader here, Yoongi is second in charge since he's the oldest here.”

With that he drove off and the idols were standing outside their new home for the next month.

The silence was broke, however, with the sound of a dying cat somewhere behind Yoongi.

“It's too hot~!” Nope, just Jimin, who had decided to complain after their manager was definitely out if earshot.

Namjoon rolled his eyes. “Then you should have worn a tank top like we told you to. Look at Yoongi, he's wearing a damn sweater and he isn't complaining. Same with Daehwi.”

“I'm too dead from the heat to complain.” Yoongi said without emotion.

“Same here.” Daehwi said with a shrug. He used to live in California, this was nothing.

Woozi, who was wearing a heavier long sleeve shirt, didn't complain. He was really hot too, but he wasn't wearing a sweater like his dumbass older cousin and the younger vocalist.

“You guys are both changing when we get inside.” Namjoon told them. Daehwi nodded but the older rapper just rolled his eyes before turning his attention to the house again.

Something felt… off. But he couldn't place it. Maybe it was just his imagination, but it seemed occupied already, like they shouldn't be there. And the woods… well, it's occupied by not-so-friendly woodland animals, but it seemed so… dark. Even in broad daylight.

He shrugged. Probably his imagination. He didn't want anything ruining their mini vacation here.


	2. Rooms and Acceptance

The inside of the house was beautiful, but it was creepier somehow. Yoongi knew that Daehwi could sense it as well by the way the youngest tensed up upon walking in the door. 

 

“So,” Namjoon began. “Who gets the master bedroom?”

 

“Don’t care. Let’s do a tour first.” Was Yoongi’s reply. Everyone nodded, agreeing with him. 

 

“Alright, let's start with downstairs.” Namjoon said as he took a left from the doorway into the living room. 

 

It was already furnished, two couches and a sofa chair surrounding a coffee table. There was lots of natural light from the window behind one of the couches, which reflected off the grandfather clock on the other side of the room. 

 

The next room was to the right, it was a dining room. It had a really nice dining table, large enough to sit all of them comfortably. There was a shelving cabinet behind it that had some fancy plates, probably used for holidays and they would probably never touch them. 

 

Kitchen was another right. They seemed to have made a circle from the main entrance. The stove was gas powered, it was connected to the island in the middle of the room. The microwave was on the countertop on the other side of the kitchen, and on the other side of the island were a few barstools. 

 

The next room was straight ahead, it was another living room. But this one had a plasma screen TV, some game systems, and two large couches that formed a U together. 

 

Going back into the hallway where the entrance was, they found the entrance to a garage, a bathroom, and one of the bedrooms. 

 

“Is that it for downstairs?” Daehwi asked shyly. He still wasn't completely comfortable with everyone. 

 

Namjoon looked at him and smiled. “Yup, now for upstairs!” 

 

The stairs were in front of them, right across from the front door. The stairs themselves were taller than they were wide, so the members had to be careful when they took steps up so they wouldn't fall. 

 

Namjoon led them up the stairs without incident and they saw two doorways on the right, two on the left, and one at the end of the hall. 

 

The master bedroom was the first door on the left, it had a hallway type of closet and at the end of it was a door to the bathroom. There was a little hole in the wall next to the closet where a tv was mounted. It was a decent sized bedroom, even had a queen sized bed. 

 

The door next to the master bedroom was another bathroom. It wasn't big, but it was big enough for a decent counter sink, and a full bathtub. 

 

The two rooms across the hall were smaller bedrooms but still decent sized. The looked like mirror images of each other. Rocky didn't like those rooms, he got an eerie feeling from them. Especially from the one on the left. 

 

There were actually two rooms at the end of the hall. When you walked in the door to the first room, to the right was another door that lead to another room. 

 

It looked like the first room was supposed to be a study while the room attached was an office, but both had beds and everything else for a bedroom, and dressers to make up for the lack of a closet. 

 

“That's all the rooms.” Namjoon said as he gently pulled the door to the connected room closed as they walked back into the first one, giving the door a curious look when he finally got it closed. “This door is a bit hard to close, there isn't enough room between the carpet and the bottom of the door.”

 

“We’ll keep that in mind.” Yoongi told him as he sat on the bed in the room, Jimin sitting next to him, Jihoon on his other side.

 

“Let's start with downstairs, who wants downstairs?” Namjoon asked the group. 

 

“How about we start with who would want to share the master bedroom.” Yoongi said. Might as well get the bigger group out of the way. 

 

Jimin and Tae looked at each other before raising their hands. 

 

“Cool, master bedroom goes to Tae and Jiminie. Who doesn’t mind having their room walked through in order for them to get to their own? Aka who doesn't mind having the room we’re in currently?”

 

“I’ll take this room if no one else wants it.” Namjoon said. Yoongi looked around and nodded. 

 

“One thing I wanna say about the room downstairs. I don't want it going to Sanha, Rocky, or Daehwi.” Mentioned boys looked confused and a bit hurt, so Yoongi continued.

 

“If something were to happen to any of you, the chance of us being able to hear it from upstairs is minimal. My decision is just about safety, nothing more, nothing less.” 

 

The three boys understood now and nodded in response. “That being said, I guess the downstairs room goes to me. Who wants to room with me? It's the only other room with a big enough bed.”

 

“I will.” Woozi said, raising his hand lazily. He was barely paying attention. He knew that no one in Bangtan knew that he and Yoongi were cousins, but he was too into his own world to think about how suspicious they might get from him practically jumping to room with the rapper. 

 

Yoongi nodded slowly, avoiding eye contact with the other, and looked around. “And the room connected to this one?”

 

“Sanha.” Rocky replied. Said maknae was about to protest but Minhyuk glared at him. “My maknae, my rules.” 

 

“I'm a human being, my own person. Not your property.” Sanha argued back. Yoongi interrupted him. 

 

“Don't talk back and drop the attitude. The room is yours.”

 

“And Daehwi?” he asked, still with a slight attitude. 

 

“Gets whichever of the two rooms that's left.” He told the maknae with a stern look that  _ dared _ the tall maknae to argue back. He didn't. 

 

Daehwi felt awkward. He didn't want to choose first, but he knew that Yoongi hyung would make him. 

 

“Um… the one closer to the stairs…” he said quietly with a shrug. He noticed Rocky tense a bit and instantly felt bad, about to take it back, but it was too late. 

 

“Alright, it's yours. Rocky, the other one is your room.” he saw how the younger’s face fell when that was said, so he added to his statement.

 

“Give it a night and see how you feel. If you really don't like your room, you can switch.”

 

Rocky didn't like this. He really didn't. He had a bad feeling about his room, had a bad feeling about staying in there, he didn't want to stay in there and he felt like pouting. 

 

But he couldn't. He wouldn't. 

 

Because about ten minutes later, as soon as he walked in with the stuff he had, he felt a connection with the room, one he couldn't understand. He felt at home in the room, and more so the longer he stayed in it. 

 

He didn't understand how he was so afraid of the room before just as he can't understand how he wasn't afraid now. But he would go with it. 

 

The house itself was still creepy to him, but he would have to deal with it, wouldn't he? No one would believe him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sanha sighed as he finished unpacking what he had with him. It wasn't that hard to unpack the stuff itself since he didn't have a lot, but it was weird putting his stuff away in a place he felt he didn't belong. 

 

He couldn't shake the creepy feeling he got from the place and he really didn't like it. It just kept getting worse the longer he stayed there. 

 

The door separating his and Namjoon’s room was closed so both of them could have privacy, but it made the room feel creepier. The loneliness of not being able to see the person right on the other side of door was making him feel… upset? Depressed? 

 

He didn't like the feeling, whatever it was. 

 

He looked around his room in attempts to distract himself. There was a small bookshelf in the corner behind the door, on the other side of the room from it was a desk with a lamp on it. 

 

Same side of the room, opposite side of the wall from the bookshelf was a bed, and on the other side of the room from the bed was a dresser. 

 

Wait… Was that a lollipop on the dresser? 

 

It is, he realized as he walked to it. Blue raspberry.

 

Was... that there before?

 

He shrugged and picked it up, putting it in his pocket before walking to the door and opening it, realizing now just how much effort it took to open it. No way it would swing open or closed if you just pushed or pulled it a bit, you'd have to be actively trying to get it open or closed to make it do anything. 

 

“Namjoon hyung?” He asked shyly as he stepped into the older’s room. 

 

“Oh hey,” the rapper looked up from his phone, “is everything okay?” 

 

“Uh… yeah. I got my stuff put away, I was just lonely I guess.” 

 

“You can hang out in here if you want?” Sanha smiled at the offer and closed the door between their rooms and sat on the ground. 

 

“How are you liking it here?” The rapper asked as he put his phone away. 

 

“It's… different. But not a bad different I guess.” He said, carefully choosing his words so he didn't sound like he was complaining or being ungrateful. 

 

“I'm still getting used to the feeling here. It's just… weird.” Namjoon said while looking around the room. 

 

It was much like Sanha’s, a dresser, bed, desk, and bookshelf. The difference is that the older seemed to have a door leading to a porch on the opposite wall as the door between the two bedrooms. 

 

“Do you think the others have finished?” He asked, wanting to keep the conversation going. 

 

“Maybe Yoongi hyung, but definitely not Jiminie and Tae. They'll procrastinate as long as they can get away with it.” Sanha chuckled at Namjoon’s statement. 

 

“Rocky probably finished and is already on his phone, I'm not sure about Daehwi and Jihoon hyung though.”

 

“Yoongi hyung would make sure Jihoon was unpacked and Daehwi seems like a good kid, he would unpack his stuff either right away or within today.” Namjoon said before grabbing his laptop. 

 

“Did your manager say anything about the woods next to the house?” Sanha asked shyly. He was a bit bored and wanted something to do.

 

“No, but he never said you couldn't explore either. Just don't go too far in and bring someone with you. Preferably Jimin or Yoongi being the oldest in the group you bring.” 

 

Namjoon's voice was serious and even though he was still focused on his laptop, Sanha knew to not disobey. 

 

“Of course. I'll ask Jimin and Tae hyungs, they seemed to be eyeing it when we first got here.” 

 

“Take Daehwi with you? And I'm sure Rocky will want to stick with you on the first day.” 

 

“Rocky hyung didn't have a problem ditching me earlier.” He mumbled as he got up, but Namjoon still heard him nonetheless. 

 

“He didn't ditch you. He had your safety in mind. I've noticed that he's more freaked out about this place than anyone else. It's a change and everyone is getting used to it. This is just his way of protecting you.” 

 

“I did notice he didn't want the room he was getting. He looked really scared.” 

 

Namjoon thought about that for a moment. He had noticed Minhyuk tensing when he heard he was getting that particular room, but he hadn't thought of it as fear. 

 

“Then maybe he didn't want to risk you getting the room he's in.” He said. It was the only thing he could think of as the answer without talking to the boy in question. 

 

“Maybe. Anyways, sorry for bothering you, I'll-”

 

“First of all, you aren't a bother.” His stern look made Sanha pause. “Second of all, just talk to him if you're really bothered by how he handled the room situation.”

 

“Y-Yes hyung.” He nodded and opened the door to the hallway, only to flinch at the unexpected and very loud creak of the door.

 

“Well that's annoying. We’ll try to open and close that door as little as possible.” Namjoon said. Sanha nodded and slipped out of the small opening so he didn't have to close it that far. 

 

He knew he shouldn't be anxious about rooming next to Namjoon, the man was very nice and logically he knew that there wouldn't be a problem. 

 

But on the other hand, he was so much older than himself and he couldn't help but to be worried about messing up somehow. His hyungs let him get away with some stuff that not a lot of hyungs would let their maknaes get away with. He was grateful but he also didn't know where Namjoon drew the line. 

 

And he didn't want to find out the hard way. 

 

“Hyungs?” He knocked on the door the the master bedroom and the shuffling he heard inside previously stopped but there was no answer. 

 

He raised an eyebrow and knocked again. Maybe they hadn't heard the knock?

 

“Sanha?” His head whipped to the stairs where Jimin and Tae stood, looking confused. 

 

“I thought you were in there?” Sanha asked, slightly confused. 

 

“No, we went downstairs to check out the kitchen a bit more.” Jimin said. 

 

“There's food that’s usually restricted down there!” Tae’s smile was huge as he looked like a kid in a candy store. Jimin rolled his eyes but nodded. 

 

“What's up, Sanha?” 

 

“Oh, I was wondering if either of you would want to explore the woods with me? I was gonna as Minhyuk hyung and Daehwi as well.” 

 

“Uh…” Jimin looked a bit unsure. “Did you ask Namjoon hyung or Yoongi hyung?”

 

Sanha nodded immediately. “Namjoon hyung said yes but I had to have one of you with me.” 

 

“Okay then, I’ll go!” Jimin said with a smile. 

 

“I'll go another time,” Tae said with a yawn, “changing that many time zones is a bitch.” 

 

Jimin squawked out a scold as he hit Taehyung upside the head. Gently, but it did it's job. 

 

“Hyuuuuuung~” Tae pouted as he rubbed his head. 

 

“No swearing around maknaes younger than our own.” 

 

“Who swore around Sanha?”

 

Sanha did his best to hide his smirk as his hyung appeared in the hallway. Rocky might be younger, but he didn't care if he walked a fine line with his hyungs if it meant protecting Sanha. 

“TaeTae did, but don't worry, he's going to take a nap and think about his behavior.” Something about the way Tae sulked more made him thing Jimin wasn't the slightest bit joking.

 

“Yes hyung.” With that, Tae walked in the bedroom and closed the door. 

 

“Hyung, do you want to go explore the woods with me and Jimin hyung?”

 

“Well- oh don't give me those puppy dog eyes- oh come on- okay! Okay yes, yes I'll go!” 

 

Sanha gave a mental cheer of victory. Puppy dog eyes never failed him before. 

 

Well… with Rocky. MJ hyung was never affected by them. 

 

So he was glad he was with Rocky. 

 

“Let's just get Dae-”

 

**_Crash_ **

 

“I'm okay!” Daehwi's voice sounded from behind his closed door. 

 

“Daehwi?” Jimin knocked twice before opening it. 

 

There was glass on the floor. Along with the frame from a mirror. 

 

“What happened?” Sanha asked, his hyung instincts kicking in. 

 

Daehwi moved to get on the ground but Jimin grabbed his wrist to stop him. 

 

“Move back, you'll get hurt!” He told him as he practically dragged a pouting Daehwi to his bed.

 

“Hyung, I'm fine. It's my mess and I should clean it.” His attempt at arguing was weak compared to Jimin’s stubborn hyung instincts. 

 

“No, I can clean it.” Jimin told him.

 

“What happened?” Sanha turned and saw Yoongi standing at the door at what must have looked like a weird yet concerning scene:

 

Jimin keeping Daehwi sat on the bed and away from the broken shards, Rocky and Sanha standing in the middle of the room at a loss of what to do but feeling protective nonetheless, and Tae looking between Daehwi and the mirror in concern. 

 

“Don't know, we heard a crash and we came in to see the mirror on the floor in pieces and Daehwi trying to clean it.”

 

Jimin’s answer seemed to spike the protectiveness in Yoongi as well as he stepped in and grabbed Tae’s arm and yanked him away from the glass before pushing him out of the room. 

 

“Everyone out, I'll clean it.” 

 

“But hyung, it was my mess.”

 

“What even happened to make it fall, Daehwi?” Yoongi asked as he looked at the hook in the wall above it. “This hook is still in perfect condition.”

 

“Did you take it off the wall or something and it slipped out of your hands?” Daehwi shook his head in response to Rocky’s question. 

 

“No, I was unpacking and…” he paused. Would anyone even believe him? 

 

Probably not.

 

“And?” Daehwi looked up at Jimin. His eyes were confused yet there was still the underlying concern. 

 

Shit, was he silent for too long?

 

“I must have bumped it.”

 

Sanha didn't believe him at all and it was obvious that Yoongi didn't either but neither said anything, nor did anyone else. 

 

“Out. Go explore the woods or something.” Yoongi told them. Sanha walked out with Rocky, carefully avoiding the glass and they were followed by Jimin and Daehwi. 

 

Tae must have gone in his and Jimin’s shared room already because he wasn't out in the hallway anymore. 

 

“Shall we?” Sanha asked them. They all either shrugged, nodded, or did both in response before they went down the stairs. 


	4. Hoshi is a Mother Hen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update! I'm doing what I can, I promise!!!

Yoongi sighed as he finished cleaning up the glass from the floor. He picked up the frame and put it in the garbage along with the fragments before straightening up and looking at the wall the mirror once hung.    
  


He still couldn’t figure out how it had fallen; the hook was still in the wall, it wasn’t bent, and it didn’t show signs of giving out anytime soon. Daehwi could have been telling the truth, but-

 

“Hyung?” 

 

Yoongi was so lost in thought that he hadn’t seen his cousin standing in the doorway next to him.    
  


“What’s up, Ji?”

 

“I should be asking you that, you’ve been staring at the wall for a good thirty seconds.” Had he really been staring for that long?

 

“Just thinking. Apparently Daehwi accidentally knocked a mirror and knocked it off the wall and it shattered.”   
  


“I know you, Yoons, there’s something more to this isn’t there?”

 

“I didn’t see everything initially, I came in after Jimin had Daehwi sitting on the bed and everyone else was in the middle of the room, but when Daehwi was explaining what happened, he paused before he said he must have bumped it.”

 

“What was he saying before he paused?”

 

“That he was unpacking.”

 

Woozi looked around the room and spotted an open backpack sitting in front of a dresser. 

 

“He was unpacking over here, but…” Woozi looking between the backpack and the wall the mirror had previously been on.

 

“The mirror was on the other side of the room than he was.”

 

Neither of them spoke, but both of them were painfully aware of how true Yoongi’s statement was. They were aware of how scared Daehwi was to admit what really happened, because how could anyone believe off the bat what really happened. 

 

“Should Daehwi really be staying in this room?” Woozi asked. 

 

“Probably not, but we don’t have a choice. You’ve felt the energy in this house, it isn’t just going to be in here. If something wants to mess with Daehwi, it doesn’t matter what room he’s in.”

 

“I know, but hyung… nothing else has happened in any other rooms-”

 

“That doesn’t mean they’re safe. Think about it, who was in their rooms when this happened?”

 

Woozi thought for a moment. He was in his and Yoongi’s room for sure, so he didn’t really know who was outside their rooms. 

 

“I know me and you were, Daehwi obviously, and maybe Namjoon hyung since he’s still in his room?”

 

“Exactly. That’s only two other rooms that would have had activity be noticed. You and me were in our room together, and being real, Namjoon probably had his headphones in. Everyone else was out in the hall. Daehwi scares easily, he was probably the easiest target for whatever this thing is.”

 

Woozi sighed and sat in the chair at the desk next to the dresser. “So are we dealing with something that likes to scare or just wants to make itself known?”

 

“Not sure. We’ll play it safe until we do. And make sure you remember if a door was closed or open, and if a light was on or off.”

 

Woozi nodded and got up from the chair with a stretch and walked out of the room, turning off the light and closing the door after Yoongi had stepped out. 

 

“So are we telling Namjoon hyung, or?”

 

“Yeah, but when we have Daehwi’s side of things a bit better. We’ll all sit in the living room and explain what happened and see if anyone else noticed anything.” 

 

_ Buzz buzz _

 

Jihoon raised an eyebrow and took out his phone, noticing a message from Hoshi. 

 

**Yoshi:** hows it goin Wooz?

 

**WooJi:** can i get back to u on that? 

 

**Yoshi:** shit are you okay?

 

**WooJi:** im alive?

 

**Yoshi:** ffs Jihoon i need more than that are u safe???

 

**WooJi:** hyung I’m fine, I’m alive, I’m rooming with Yoongi, and there wasn’t even a crowd of fans waiting at the airport because no one knew we were gonna be here, it was pretty great. 

 

**Yoshi:** tell me or any of the others if there’s even the slightest problem

 

**WooJi:** i will, u worry too much

 

And with that, Jihoon put his phone on silent and back in his pocket before looking up and realizing Yoongi was staring at him. 

 

“Seungcheol?” he asked. Woozi shook his head.

 

“Hoshi, actually. He’s being a mother hen.”

 

“Isn’t he the same age as you?”

 

“Few months older, but we don’t bother with honorifics unless we’re in public, or unless we’re being serious.”

 

“That’s usually how Jimin and Tae are with each other. Sometimes the same with Namjoon and Hobie, but Namjoon usually defaults to using honorifics out of respect.”

 

The two walked down the stairs and sat in the living room on one of the couches. It was nice enough, though the grandfather clock make the atmosphere a bit creepier. 

 

“How are we gonna go about asking Daehwi?” Woozi asked his cousin. He pushed his shirt sleeves up a bit, he was getting kind of warm. 

 

“Sit him down and ask what really happened. Nothing much else to it. We’ll also ask the others if they experienced anything.” 

 

Woozi nodded and sighed. This was getting to be too much already and they haven't even been there for three hours. 

 

“Hey, did everyone else go outside?” Woozi and Yoongi looked up at the stairs to see Namjoon descending them. 

 

“Yeah, I think Tae is in his and Jimin’s room though.” Yoongi told him before pulling out his phone.

 

“Yoongi hyung, I thought I told you to change your shirt when we got inside.” Namjoon said, the sound of a light scolding within his words. 

 

“It isn't as hot in here as it was outside.”

 

“Go change.” Yoongi gave a dramatic sigh as he tossed his phone on the couch and went into his and Woozi’s room. 

 

Namjoon sat on the other couch and ran a hand through his hair. 

 

“Something wrong?” Jihoon asked the leader in front of him. 

 

“I'm just tired of him being so stubborn all the time.”

 

“Hm.” Jihoon left the conversation there and pulled out his own phone to see the a group chat had been made and was blowing up. 

 

**Yoshi:** Hooooon what's going on?

 

**Coups:** Hoshi told us something's wrong??

 

**Kwannie:** are you okay???

 

**Vernie:** who's all even there?

 

**DinoNuggets:** hyung what's wrong??

 

**WooJi:** omg you guys are blowing up my phone

 

**Vernie:** we're worried

 

**WooJi:** there's no need to be??

 

**Kwannie:** but to bounce to Vernon’s question, who all is there with you?

 

**WooJi:** Namjoon, Yoongi, Jimin, and Taehyung from Bangtan, Daehwi from Wanna One, and Rocky and Sanha from Astro.

 

**DinoNuggets:** oh! Could you tell Jiminie, TaeTae, Hwi, Sanha, and Rocky I said hi??

 

**WooJi:** will do bud

 

**DinoNuggets:** thank you!!

 

**WooJi:** I'm fine though, stop blowing up my phone!

 

“Is this better?” Jihoon looked up from his phone and saw Yoongi standing there in a plain white t-shirt with an unamused look on his face, clearly not happy with being forced to change. 

 

“Yes, thank you.” Namjoon said, his satisfied voice was very obviously only there to piss off the older. 

 

“Whatever.” Yoongi sat down next to Namjoon and leaned his head on the taller’s shoulder. 

 

Woozi yawned and rolled up his shirt sleeves the rest of the way to his elbows, the furthest that he could go without looking like an idiot or letting them know he was uncomfortably hot as well.

 

Yoongi would just make fun of me or something, he thought as he put his phone on silent, locked it, and put it back in his pocket. 


	5. Montana Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this update, I'm working on like two other fics besides this one, thanks for your patience!

Yoongi, Namjoon, and Woozi were all talking or doing their own thing when the others all but ran into the house, the door slamming open loudly as they did so. The noise caused the three in the living room to jump up and turn their attention directly to the boys hurrying inside. 

 

“What happened?” Yoongi asked, and his concern tripled when Jimin ran in carrying a very unconscious Daehwi. 

 

“He passed out!” Jimin said as he went to the nearest couch and placed him down. 

 

Namjoon went over to him and swore. “He never changed out of his sweater like I told him to.” 

 

“Get his sweater and pants off.”

 

Yoongi took off the boy’s sweater while Jimin worked on getting his pants off in order to cool him off. As soon as Yoongi finished with his own task, he found his phone on the other couch and unlocked it. 

 

**AgustDevil:** hey Daniel, I know it’s just the first day of this thing, but Daehwi passed out. He was wearing a sweater and neglected to take it off when he was told to. We took off his sweater and also his pants and Namjoon just went to crank the AC, but I thought I would let you know.

 

**Danny:** wait omg what??? How hot even is it over there???

 

**AgustDevil:** it’s pretty hot. They were out exploring the woods over here and apparently Daehwi passed out while they were out there. Jimin carried him back.

 

**Danny:** tell him i said i owe him one and keep me updated please

 

**AgustDevil:** no problem, will do. talk to you later

 

He put his phone away and looked back over to Daehwi, who’s cheeks weren’t as flushed as they were just five minutes ago. Good sign. 

 

“Did he get worse gradually or was it all at once?” Jihoon asked Jimin. The dancer thought for a moment before answering. 

 

“It was a bit sudden, but we could see the symptoms getting worse at the same time? First he was a bit out of breath, then he stopped and leaned on trees a few times, he nearly tripped once when there was nothing to trip on, and then he said he felt dizzy right before he collapsed.”

 

“How long did it take for all that to happen?”

 

“Five minutes.” Yoongi, Jihoon, and Namjoon paused everything at Jimin’s answer and just stared at him. None of them had really expected that answer and they didn’t like the answer either. 

 

A groan sounded behind causing them to look over in time to see Daehwi sitting up. 

 

“Daehwi, lay back down kid.” Yoongi said in a light voice. Dawhwi looked confused but complied. He had no idea what was happening but he knew to listen to the older. 

 

“Do you remember what happened?” 

 

Daehwi looked at Jimin with a questioning look before he actually thought back. He remembered walking around with them in the woods, he remembered the bad feelings he got that increased as they kept going deeper into them and he remembered it getting a lot hotter but then… 

 

He turned to Jimin with an embarrassed expression. “Did I pass out?”

 

Jimin nodded and sat on the ground next to him. “You didn’t take off your sweater like Namjoon hyung told you to.” 

 

It was now that Daehwi realized he didn’t have anything but his boxers on as he lay on the couch in front of his hyungs. He let out a squeak and immediately sat up and brought his knees to his chest to try to cover himself. 

 

“Do you have shorts and a tank top in your bag?” Yoongi asked, not wanting the boy to be more uncomfortable than he already was. 

 

Daehwi nodded. “Y-Yeah, I haven’t unpacked them yet so they’re still in my bag…”

 

“Jihoon, would you go get those?” Woozi nodded at his cousin’s question and went upstairs fast, but not fast enough to trip on the already precariously tall stairs. 

 

“Why didn’t you change when Namjoon told you to?” Yoongi asked him in a stern but caring voice. He wasn’t mad at the boy, but he was very concerned. He hoped that this wouldn’t end up being a problem. 

 

“I forgot, hyung, I’m sorry. It isn’t as hot in here as it is outside so I wasn’t thinking about it when I was unpacking.”

 

Jimin nodded in understanding but still had a concerned look on his face. “Then why didn’t you say something when we were in the woods before you passed out?”

 

“I… everyone looked to be having fun, I didn’t want to cause everyone to have to go back just so I could change my shirt.”

 

Yoongi could understand how the kid felt. It was like getting sick right before a concert or during a concert. No one wanted to be the guy to put them behind or push anything back. 

 

“I texted Daniel, he’s pretty worried. When you get dressed again, text him to let him know you’re okay now.” Yoongi told him before going into the kitchen to get some ice water for the kid. 

 

“Here’s shorts and a tank top.” Woozi said as he walked back down the stairs. 

 

“Daehwi sat up and nodded at the older as he took his clothes from him. “Thank you hyung.”

 

“No problem, kid. Just remember to take care of yourself. I’m sure these guys wouldn’t have cared if you told them you needed to go back to the house because you felt like you were gonna pass out.”

 

Everyone left to the kitchen in search of food and water, but also to give Daehwi privacy as he changed into the clothes he was given. They boys were incredibly worried about the youngest of the group, especially since said boy didn’t seem to grasp the severity the situation could have been. 

 

Jimin was worried for a different reason entirely as the one who carried him back. 

 

How much did this kid weight? Were his hyungs not making sure he ate enough? Or did he have a high metabolism that they hadn’t been informed of yet.


	6. Don't Eat the Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, I haven't been able to make a schedule for me to work on fics and my job has me closing from like 5pm-2am for like five nights a week. I'm also working on like two other fics right now; the second installment of Inferno, and a separate text fic that will be uploaded before the second part of Inferno. 
> 
> Please have patience, as I'm doing the best I can. The second part of Inferno has A LOT of planning involved, and I don't wanna mess anything up. I'm dedicated to this, so it WILL get uploaded, I just want to have enough chapters written so that I have time in between uploads to write more chapters. 
> 
> If you guys don't already follow my insta, it's JiminWreckedSugaBias, and you guys can feel free to message me there privately if you want, and I also post little sneak peaks and hints for other fics, but good lucky guessing which idol pics go with which story~

After Yoongi had given Daehwi a glass of ice water, him and Woozi went to their room and sat down trying to figure out the best way to bring up what happened in Daehwi’s room the easiest. 

 

“Should we maybe talk to Daehwi one on one before talking to everyone else?” Woozi asked his cousin. It was a good point, but Yoongi also didn’t want to have the talk more than once for obvious reasons. 

 

“I would prefer just bringing it up all at once and then asking if anyone had noticed anything else in the house.” Jihoon nodded, understanding the logic in that. 

 

“So do we go get Tae, bring him down, and set up the group meeting?”

 

“Yeah. You go get Tae, I’ll settle everyone down here.” 

 

At Yoongi’s words, they both got up and left the room, making sure to turn off the light and close the door. 

 

Jihoon walked upstairs carefully. He really did hate these stairs; they were taller than they were long, so it made it difficult to get his footing even if he already had smaller feet than the others in the house. 

 

He heard a noise from Rocky’s room as he reached the top, so he froze and listened longer but nothing else happened. 

 

He took a deep breath and walked to the room, noticing that it was cracked a bit. He pushed it open at the same time he exhaled, and held his breath as he looked in. 

 

Nothing. 

 

There was nothing in the room that could have made that noise. Not a person, not an animal, not even a fallen chair. 

 

He cursed under his breath before turning off the light and closing the door, making sure to latch it before he went across the hall again to continue his mission of getting Taehyung downstairs. 

  
  


Downstairs, Yoongi had rounded everyone to sitting down while still making a place for Tae and Woozi once they came down. He kept running what he wanted to say through his head over and over, but he wasn’t sure how to start the conversation. Should he do so lightly, or should he just be blunt and to the point like he usually is?

 

“Got Tae.” Woozi called as he went down the stairs again, an alert Tae behind him. 

 

“Cool, sit down somewhere.” Yoongi said as he gestured to the spots left next to Jimin and the other next to Sanha. 

 

“Did I do something wrong?” Yoongi looked at Daehwi in slight alarm. He thought he did something bad enough to cause a group meeting?

 

“No, you didn’t, kid. We just need to talk about what happened earlier in your room.” He knew Daehwi knew what he was talking about when the kid tensed and looked anywhere but at the older rapper. 

 

“The mirror just fell, right?” Tae asked as he sat next to Jimin, leaving Woozi to sit next to Sanha.

 

“But what did Daehwi say he was doing when it fell?” Jihoon asked in return, watching as the boy’s face scrunched in thought. 

 

“Unpacking.”

 

“And where was the only open bag?”

 

Tae hesitated before answering, obviously thinking back to the scene. Yoongi looked at Daehwi out of the corner of his eye, seeing the boy still tense, before he turned back to Tae. 

 

“It was a-” his eyes widened and he took in a sharp breath, “across the room.”

 

Now all eyes were on Daehwi, waiting for his explanation, but he was quiet. Almost concerningly so. He was currently sitting in Rocky’s lap and it should have made Rocky seem smaller, but it did the opposite. It definitely made Daehwi look like the small one. 

 

“Hwi?” Rocky asked gently, tightening his arms around the boy’s waist to try and act as some kind of comfort or grounding tool. 

 

“I don’t know how it fell.” He said quietly, Yoongi was seriously wondering how they all even heard him. 

 

“That’s okay,” Woozi started, “we think we do. It might be a long shot, but it’s the only explanation we have.”  

 

Everyone waited for Jihoon to finish, but they were interrupted by Sanha. “You think it’s a ghost, right?” 

 

All eyes were on either Sanha, Jihoon, or Yoongi as the older rapper nodded. 

 

“Daehwi wouldn’t have been able to bump it while he was unpacking, and it wouldn’t have fallen by just being bumped from walking by. He would have needed to be walking right against the wall, along the wall.” Everyone nodded silently, agreeing with the statement. 

 

But they were also afraid. They’ve never encountered ghosts before and up until now most never gave much thought on the subject. 

 

“If any of you have experienced anything, let me know now.” Everyone looked around at Yoongi’s words before Jihoon spoke up. 

 

“When I went up to get Tae, I heard a noise come from Rocky’s room. It sounded like something fell so I looked inside but nothing looked out of place.” He looked at Rocky, “Did you leave your door cracked?”

 

Rocky looked confused. “No? I closed it when I walked out the first time. I didn’t go back in.”

 

Jihoon sighed, that’s what he was afraid of. “It was cracked when I went to check.”

 

“I did leave the light on though, sorry for not turning it off.”

 

“It’s okay kid, we’re just trying to figure out what’s happened since we got here.” Yoongi said before looking around again, his eyes zeroing in on an anxious looking Sanha. 

 

“Sanha.”

 

Said boy jumped at the sound of his name and he opened his mouth, only to close it again. 

 

“Ddana, come on.” Rocky said the magic words.

 

“When I went to knock on Jimin hyung and Tae hyung’s door, I heard shuffling inside. It stopped when I knocked but then they came up the stairs when I was about to knock again.”

 

Yoongi looked at Jimin and Tae. “No one else was in your room?”

 

Jimin’s eyes were wide as he shook his head. “No, I sent Tae in to take a nap though because he swore in front of Sanha.”

 

All eyes were now on Tae as Yoongi spoke. “Did you notice anything out of place when you went back in?”

 

Tae thought for a minute, his panic noticeable and obvious to anyone with eyes. He tried to remember everything he saw and heard when he went back into the bedroom but… wait…

 

“The bed… it…” He shook his head, not wanting to believe any of this. “I’m not sure how the bed looked before we left to go downstairs, but when I went back in, one of the sides was messed up. Like someone had gotten under the covers and then out again.”

 

Yoongi sighed, his eyes closed. He heard shuffling and he looked at Sanha, seeing the boy putting his hand in his pocket. His eyes widened but he calmed down again and didn’t say anything. 

 

“Sanha, what is it?”

 

“Um… probably nothing, but…” He brought his hand out of his pocket, and with it the blue raspberry lollipop he had found. 

 

“Where did you get that?” Yoongi asked. 

 

“Those weren’t in the kitchen, he couldn’t have gotten it there.” Jimin supplied helpfully. 

 

“No, it was on my dresser. In my room.” Sanha said, putting the candy on the coffee table in front of him. 

 

“Okay, new rule,” Jihoon said after looking at the candy as if it would blow up, “if you don’t find it in the kitchen and get confirmation that it was there before, do not eat it. If you find it around the house and there isn’t any in the kitchen, do. Not. Eat. It.” 

 

No one really said anything. What could they say? They all just found out that they were probably sharing this place with a fucking ghost, maybe multiple, and that there wasn’t anything to do but wait until there was something that they  _ could _ do.

 

And maybe it was just because the boy in his lap was younger than his own maknae, but for some reason Rocky felt a sense of… protectiveness towards Daehwi, as he tightened his hold around the boy’s waist just a bit more. 


	7. That Damn Pikachu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ (^ㅈ^)
> 
> Hey! I'm really trying to get this story completed so I can be able to concentrate more on the (now) three other stories I'm working on bringing to you. Two of them will be uploaded before the third.
> 
> I'm sorry for those of you who read Inferno, but the third story to be uploaded will be the sequel, but that's only because I'm dedicating a lot of effort into this. I do have the first chapter of it started, but there's a lot of out-of-story planning that needs to happen (legit I have to draw a giant map. There's your free hint about the sequel).  
> However, I'm not mean. I'm not gonna make you wait for the other two stories to be completed on here before I upload the first chapter of Inferno's sequel. 
> 
> Just please please please be patient and have faith. I have a job that has me working night shift 5 nights out of the week, so I'm mostly sleeping during the day. I'm working on these stories during my lunch break, during my 10 minute breaks, and after my shifts before I go to sleep. (Fun fact: I'm actually uploading this chapter after a shift. Idk are normal people asleep at 2:30am?)
> 
> Anyways, enough of the boring shit (thank you if you read this far, holy fuck), I'll stop yabbering.

It was around three in the afternoon and the two 95 liners decided to go into their room and just relax. 

 

Well, as much relaxing as they can do knowing there was some kind of activity that happened in that room earlier that day, not even three hours ago. 

 

Tae had decided to distract himself by playing his Nintendo DS, while Jimin was texting with Woojin. 

 

Both boys were in a comfortable silence between them, but they had put one of Got7’s albums on in the background with Tae’s phone. 

 

**Minnie:** I know Daniel knows because Yoongi told him, but did he tell u anything abt Daehwi?

 

**Woojinnie:** no??

 

**Minnie:** he passed out when we were in the woods exploring. He didn't take his sweater off and it's bullshit degrees outside 

 

**Woojinnie:** omg what??? 

 

**Minnie:** he's okay now don't worry 

 

**Woojinnie:** thank god

 

**Minnie:** but I had to carry him back

 

**Woojinnie:** …

 

**Woojinnie:** that doesn't sound like ok

 

**Minnie:** he wasn't before but now he is

 

**Woojinnie:** continue

 

**Minnie:** I'm gonna cut to my point 

 

**Minnie:** do you know how much the kid weighs

 

**Woojinnie:** … not enough, we know

 

**Woojinnie:** it's hard to get him to gain weight because our company doesn't want us gaining weight and Daehwi doesn't have the biggest appetite to begin with

 

**Woojinnie:** match that with a fast metabolism and ridiculous hour dance practices, and there you have a 117 pound daehwi. 

 

**Minnie:** 117 POUNDS???

 

**Woojinnie:** give him a protein shake with each meal and protein bars in between meals. 

 

**Minnie:** we have protein stuff but probably not enough to last. I'll get Namjoon hyung to call our manager. 

 

**Woojinnie:** thanks. And sorry for not telling you this sooner, he was supposed to. 

 

**Minnie:** it's okay, too much happened on the first day for him to remember anything like that 

 

**Woojinnie:** what do you mean? What's happened so far?

 

**Minnie:** uh…Do you believe in stuff not necessarily… normal?

 

**Woojinnie:** like… paranormal?

 

**Minnie:** yeah

 

**Woojinnie:** yeah I do. Daniel’s mom sent him some kind of antique watch and ever since it came in the house, we've noticed shit changing location, things breaking, our phones die randomly, and lights turn on and off on their own

 

**Minnie:** get rid of the watch????

 

**Woojinnie:** it keeps appearing in the dorm again

 

**Minnie:** is anyone getting hurt?

 

**Woojinnie:** Jihoonie did after he tried to trash the watch. He was walking down the stairs when he got shoved over the railing. Guanlin managed to catch him in time so he only had some bruising and a sore back, but we haven't messed with the watch since

 

**Minnie:** Damn… all that's happened here was a mirror breaking, lights turning off and on, and random sounds coming from different rooms. 

 

**Minnie:** you guys have it bad

 

**Woojinnie:** Daehwi gets scared easily, watch out for him. 

 

**Minnie:** will do. 

 

**Minnie:** I'll also make sure he eats enough

 

**Woojinnie:** thank fuck thank you

 

**Minnie:** I was worried he had an eating disorder or something

 

**Woojinnie:** …

 

**Minnie:** he doesn't… right?

 

**Woojinnie:** it isn't as bad as it used to be. Trust me. 

 

**Woojinnie:** me, Daniel, and Jisung used to have to force feed him and accompany him to the bathroom to make sure he wasn't puking up what he ate

 

**Minnie:** oh god

 

**Woojinnie:** but like I said, he's better now. I just don't want him slipping back into it. 

 

**Minnie:** I'll make sure it doesn't happen

 

**Woojinnie:** thank you Jimin. I owe you

 

**Minnie:** nah, but I won't say no to you buying me coffee sometime

 

**Woojinnie:** lol will do

 

**Minnie:** fuck gotta go, Tae’s screaming about not being able to catch a damn Pikachu again

 

**Woojinnie:** omg alright

 

“Taehyung! Shut up before I take that damn game away!” Jimin said as he locked his phone and put it down. 

 

“But hyuuuung I can't catch it!” Tae whined as he dramatically fell back onto the bed, his voice being almost masked by BamBam’s part in Hard Carry. 

 

“I don't care, either put it away or sulk in silence.” Jiminie said before he picked his phone back up and went on Twitter. 

 

He heard Tae grumble but he could still hear the music from the game, so it seemed the younger chose to just sulk in silence. 

 

Twitter was blowing up about where the boys had gone. A few of them suggested California, but fans that had been at the airport in LA reported that they had not been there at all. 

 

And then he saw a comment saying Montana. 

 

He held his breath as scrolled through the comments on that fan’s comment. Those comments were anywhere from “omg really???” to “no way why would they go to Montana of all places.” 

 

It was only when he noticed people seemed to drop Montana that he breathed a sigh of relief. 

 

Did fans even have lives outside of kpop? Honestly, they hadn't even released what day they would be leaving, just the month. They hadn't mentioned where in the world they would be going to, yet they managed to narrow down the location to America. 

 

And then someone had managed to guess Montana, but they luckily didn't have photo evidence so they got shot down because Montana is opposite of the states they usually go to. 

 

But then he began thinking about how the fan even knew. Were they at the airport that day? And if they were, why wouldn't they take a picture or video like any other fan? 

 

Maybe this was one of the rare fans that liked to respect their privacy. 

 

Jimin decided to just drop it altogether, he didn't want the extra stress. Fans will do what fans do and he can't stop them. 

 

However, what he couldn't drop was the constant growling coming from Taehyung. 

 

“Give me the fucking game!”


	8. "I think I look like Myself"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy all! Back with another update on this one! 
> 
> My current series, Inferno, is coming along nicely, I just need to do some more stuff before I can upload a chapter. Please be patient and look for hints on the series and sneak peaks for other fics on my insta: JiminWreckedSugaBias
> 
> For now, enjoy the new chapter of this story!
> 
> (I might start doing requests, what do you guys think? Lemme know in the comments)

_ “Give me the fucking game!” _

 

Yoongi growled under his breath and Woozi chuckled a bit. 

 

“He shouldn’t be swearing that loud, Rocky, Daehwi, and Sanha are upstairs.” Yoongi said as he shook his head and sat down. 

 

“Oh well, Rocky will deal with it if Namjoon hyung doesn’t.” Yoongi shrugged as Jihoon sat down next to him. 

 

“So how long do you think we can hide the fact that we’re cousins?” Woozi asked hesitantly. They never really discussed why they were hiding it from their own group members, but they also never questioned why they never did.

 

“Not sure. I mean we don’t really have to, but at this point it’s been so long that there might be some negative responses in the sense that some of my members might feel betrayed.”

 

Woozi sighed and nodded. “Yeah, same here. Especially since I already basically lied to Dino and Hoshi.”

 

“What do you mean?” This was news to Yoongi. They told each other that if asked directly they wouldn’t lie. 

 

“They asked me me why you and I look so similar, and I just told them that I thought I looked like myself.” 

 

Yoongi could have face palmed. 

 

“Are you serious?” Woozi blushed and nodded slowly. 

 

“I mean technically you didn’t lie, you just chose to avoid the question and say something related but never answering.”

 

“So I didn’t lie.”

 

Yoongi scoffed at his cousin. “But still bad for you.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

They were surrounded in mutual silence for a while, both running out of things to say as they both thought of their situation, before they were interrupted by a yelp upstairs. 

 

_ “Hey! Give it back! Hyung~”  _

 

Yoongi and Woozi laughed quietly at the two arguing before they looked at each other, the atmosphere turning serious between them. 

 

“What do we do?”

 

“We wait until we have information we can actually do something with.”

 

“Yeah but hyung, what if the next thing that happens hurts someone?” That got Yoongi to pause and think.

 

He didn’t want to risk that, but he didn’t know if they had a choice. If someone got hurt next time, they would know that they had to get the hell out of the house and tell manager that the house wasn’t safe or something. If the next thing that happened was just knocking or footsteps, then they could leave it alone for a while and just add up all the pieces to see if what they were dealing with could be dangerous.

 

“We take things how they go. If someone gets hurt, we leave. All there is to it, really.”

 

“Okay, so what do we need to look out for? Safer side of this would just keep being doors opening and closing, lights turning off and on, footsteps, tapping, and what?”

 

“We should be concerned if any of the sounds are too loud, lights turn off and on often, or if the doors are slamming more than they are closing.” Yoongi said as he closed his eyes. 

 

“If we notice some of them getting more angry than they normally would, then we should be concerned, and we should definitely watch out for Rocky, Daehwi, and Sanha. They’re the youngest so they’re also more vulnerable to whatever this thing is latching onto them.”

 

Yoongi nodded as he thought about this. Basically they were looking for anything out of the ordinary while also looking for a needle in a haystack. 

 

Sure Rocky and Sanha could tell them if the other was acting different, but no one could tell them about Daehwi first hand. They would have to call one of his hyungs to figure that out. None of them here really knew the youngest of the group.

 

“What’s something we need to look for that we might overlook if we weren’t thinking ghost.”

 

Woozi’s question was very important because it meant that something could have happened already that they hadn’t noticed as abnormal.

 

“Nightmares, sleepwalking, cold spots, things not being where they previously were or things just up and disappearing. More extreme would be bruises, headaches, and especially if sharp objects are misplaced.”

 

Woozi nodded and sighed. “Manager said this would be a good vacation I could use to help relax.”

 

Yoongi laughed at that. “He’d be eating his words.”

  
  
  


Upstairs, Rocky was sitting on Daehwi’s bed as the younger unpacked the rest of his stuff. Rocky hadn’t felt it safe to leave Daehwi in his room alone anymore, and Daehwi just wanted to company. 

 

“Are you sure you’re okay? Physically, that is?”

 

Daehwi made a confused noise as he looked at the older. “Yeah, I only passed out. I didn’t hit my head or anything.”

 

“You make it sound like you pass out often.” Daehwi blushed and shook his head. 

 

“No, I don’t. Not anymore anyways. I used to after we first debuted, and it got to a point where everyone would still worry but they were more concerned if I hit my head.”

 

“You used to pass out a lot after first debuting?”

 

Daehwi’s eyes widened a bit, but he gave a hesitant smile. “Yeah? The company worked us really hard and I never really had a big appetite. I got full really easily, I have a really fast metabolism, and with all the dancing that we did both on Produce101 and for just Wanna One, I would pass out a lot during practice and at the dorm. It took my members a while to figure out what it was from, but they went to some extremes to make sure I wasn’t overworking myself off of too little food.”

 

Rocky was concerned but decided to get back to the original topic. “But… overall that isn’t what I meant by alright.”

 

Daehwi looked confused. “What did you mean?”

 

“I meant with the stuff that happened in here. Are you sure you weren’t hurt at all?”

 

Daehwi gave a joking smile. “Did Woozi and Yoongi hyungs get you worried with all the ghost talk?”

 

“Please be serious, I’m worried.” Daehwi dropped his smile at Minhyuk’s words. 

 

“Sorry hyung.”

 

“It’s okay. But seriously, it dropped and flung about a foot and a half away from the wall and shattered on carpet. That seems a bit forceful than it just dropping.”

 

“I told you guys that I don’t know what happened.”

 

“I know Hwi, but give us something. If you want to room with someone for the night, just let us know. If you wanna bunk with me or even Jimin and Tae hyungs, I’m sure no one would mind.”

 

Daehwi seemed to think about those options for a moment. He could always ask just in case he ended up needing to. Or maybe he should see how tonight goes and go from there?

 

He had no idea. 

 

But in terms of who, he would have to say he would want to room with Rocky. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt a sort of… dependence, with the older boy. He wasn’t sure how or when it got there, but it was very much there now.

 

“Can I… bunk with you tonight if I get too anxious?”

 

Rocky looked at him and nodded immediately. “Of course, Hwi.”

 

Wait, anxious? That’s an interesting word choice, but he wasn’t surprised. He wouldn’t be surprised at all if the younger idol had anxiety disorder. He wouldn’t question it, it wasn’t his business. Plus, he had already been told a lot of stuff that he had no business knowing otherwise. 

 

He would leave it for now. For all he knows, he could really just be an interesting vocabulary choice. 


	9. "Do you believe in ghosts?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy so my updates might become more spaced out, I got that second job at Starbucks! I'm a two-job human now! 
> 
> Sorry this is so short, I didn't know what else to really write???
> 
> Enjoy this chapter and I'm definitely working on the sequel for Inferno, don't worry!

Sanha was in Namjoon’s room, not wanting to be in his own right now. Though he didn’t tell the older that.

 

Oh no. Of course he isn’t gonna say that he was too much of a wimp to be in his own just because he found a phantom lollipop. Nope, not doing it. 

 

So he was just sitting against the closed door to his room, phone in hand, hoping that the older boy wouldn’t start a conversation because he was still awkward about technically but not technically rooming with him. His room was connected, it was as good as rooming with him.

 

Twitter was blowing up with where they thought him and Rocky had gone, but he couldn’t find anything to suggest where they were. A lot of people were saying places in the United States, states like Washington, California, Nevada, Texas, but no one has said Montana that he could tell from the comments. 

 

Which was good. 

 

They didn’t need fans suddenly swarming the house, especially when they had no security. 

 

He sighed and closed twitter before opening Astro’s group chat. 

 

**Sanha:** how’s everyone back home?

 

**JinJin:** pretty good! We miss you guys though!

 

**Sanha:** I miss you too!!

 

**JinJin:** where’s Rocky?

 

**Sanha:** I think with Daehwi?

 

**Rocky:** yeah, he’s scared to be in his room alone right now

 

**JinJin:** uhhhh should i be concerned about you guys rn?

 

Sanha silently cursed Rocky for typing that before he replied. 

 

**Sanha:** no hyung, we’re fine!

 

**Rocky:** we’re fine hyung!

 

**MJ:** cuz that wasn’t suspicious 

 

**Moonbin:** now im even more concerned

 

**Eunwoo:** what's going on

 

**Sanha:** nothing!

 

**Rocky:** nothing!

 

**JinJin:** I know Yoongi hyung is there, I can easily call him

 

**Rocky:** we're fine!

 

**Sanha:** it's nothing serious!

 

Fuck. Rocky and Sanha had been sending their messages at the same time but Sanha wished that he had waited for Rocky’s message before sending his own. 

 

**JinJin:** cuz I totally believe that

 

**MJ:** he's making a call, fess up

 

Sanha’s head jerked up when Namjoon’s phone rang, his eyes wide. Namjoon looked at the phone screen in confusion before looking at Sanha, becoming even more confused at the look of slight fear on the young maknae’s face. 

 

“Hello?... Hey Jinwoo, what's up?” 

 

Fuck. 

 

Sanha actually whined as he pouted and let his head fall back against the door. 

 

“Sanha and Rocky are fine, why?” 

 

Sanha looked up at the rapper with hopefully eyes but looked away blushing in embarrassment when he saw the rapper looking at him with a calculated expression. 

 

**MJ:** JinJin has it on speaker and I HEARD you whine Yoon Sanha.

 

**Rocky:** wait really?

 

**Moonbin:** impressive 

 

**Sanha:** I thought you were calling Yoongi hyung?????

 

**MJ:** he texted Yoongi and found out you were half rooming with Namjoon

 

**Eunwoo:** half??

 

**Sanha:** his room is connected to the hallway and mine is connected to Namjoon hyung’s. I think this room was supposed to be a study or something??

 

**Eunwoo:** ah

 

“Well there's been some… weird stuff happening.” 

 

Fuck.

 

**MJ:** either of you wanna explain what “weird stuff” he's talking about?

 

**Rocky:** uhhh

 

“Do you believe in ghosts?” Namjoon asked with a laugh, but Sanha knew he was asking seriously. 

 

**MJ:** GHOSTS? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?

 

**Moonbin:** wait what

 

**Rocky:** it's not like we got dropped into a scene out of The Conjuring

 

“Not a lot, and nothing too serious. A mirror broke in Daehwi’s room when it had been securely hung on the wall and he was across the room, Sanha found a random lollipop in his room when there aren't any in the house at all, and there's just been some noises here and there.” 

 

Sanha wished Namjoon would stop talking. 

 

**MJ:** we never should have agreed to let you go

 

**Rocky:** we’re fine?????????

 

**Sanha:** Namjoon hyung is just… he… okay so yes that stuff happened but it isn't bad????

 

**Moonbin:** you guys better tell us if this stuff gets worse 

 

“Of course, I'll call if anything else happens. I'll take care of them, don't worry.” 

 

**Sanha:** we can take care of ourselves?????

 

“Sanha,” said boy looked up at his name being called, “JinJin said no you can't.”  

 

Sanha groaned, which quickly turned into a whine, before looking back at his phone. 

 

**Sanha:** hyuuuuung

 

**Rocky:** what happened?

 

**Sanha:** they told Namjoon hyung to tell me “no we can't" 

 

**Rocky:** hyuuuunnnggggs

 

“No problem, call me back if you need anything. Yup, talk to you later. Bye.” Sanha looked up when his hyung hung up. 

 

“So… that was JinJin hyung?”

 

“First of all, you know it was.” Oh. “Second of all, we need to talk about this.” 

 

Shit. 

 

“T-Talk about what, hyung?” 

 

“You can't leave your hyungs in the dark about what's going on, especially if it could be a potential danger to you. I understand not wanting to worry them, but they need to know.” 

 

Namjoon's voice wasn't angry or anything, but Sanha felt as if he had been scolded for breaking a plate. 

 

“I'm sorry hyung, it's just that my hyungs make such big deals about the littlest things.”

 

“It's because they care. Jin hyung, even with me, overreacts when someone falls during dance practice. It's because he cares and he doesn't know if it's serious or just a bruise that'll go away in a few days.”

 

“MJ hyung is like that…” 

 

“Because he cares. All of your hyungs care about you, Rocky included. If anything happens to you while you're here and no one else is here, I want you to tell Rocky before anyone else if you can. You do need to tell everyone, but Rocky needs to be first.”

 

“Okay hyung.” 

 

Sanha didn't know what to say else, and Namjoon didn't seem to feel the need to say more. So nothing more was said.

 

They were left with silence as Namjoon went back to his laptop, producing no doubt, and Sanha went back to his phone, but this time he opened up his browser and looked up more information about ghosts, because he knew absolutely nothing. 


	10. Yoongi and Woozi, the Saviors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg it's been so long since I've updated but I'M BACK
> 
> And I have another surprise for some select readers out there, so be on the look out~
> 
> P.S. I'm sorry this is so short, it looks SOOOO much longer on my phone lol

**Kalispell, Montana, 1970**

 

_The two boys ran downstairs where their parents were sitting in the living room, enjoying an evening cup of coffee._

 

_“Mommy!”_

 

_“Daddy!”_

 

_“We finished our homework!”_

 

_The older man smiled. “That's great, how about I look it over?”_

 

_The two children handed over their sheets of math homework, both pages different so the teachers knew they weren't cheating._

 

_“This all looks good, I say they deserve a treat. What do you say, dear?” The man looked to his wife in playful thought. The woman played along._

 

_“I'd say so too, they've both been working so hard.”_

 

_“Hmm…” the man pretended to think about it before sighing. “Oh I suppose. How about a lollipop?”_

 

_The two children looked at each other with hopeful eyes. “Yes please!”_

 

_“What flavor?” The man asked as he went over to the jar they kept the treats in, far above the children’s reach._

 

_The two children looked at each other before answering._

 

_“Blue raspberry!!!”_

  


 

**Kalispell, Montana, Present**

 

Rocky couldn't understand it. He really couldn't. He didn't know why he was so protective over Daehwi all of a sudden, and he couldn't figure out when this even developed. As far as he was aware, it was just… sudden.

 

Here the two of them lay, on Rocky’s bed, but Daehwi seemed more freaked in this room than he did in his own.

 

“Hyung, I don't like this room…” he said. Rocky made a sympathetic noise and pulled the boy closer.

 

“I know, I don't like it either, Hwi. Do you want me to stay in your room with you instead?” he asked gently.

 

Daehwi contemplated it a moment before shaking his head. “No… I don't trust my room yet.”

 

“That's understandable.” He told the boy. “But that leaves our options to here or we wait for everyone to fall asleep and we go camp out in the living room.”

 

“Yoongi and Woozi hyungs are downstairs though.”

 

“I’m sure they’d understand.” Rocky said before moving some hair out of the younger’s face.

 

Daehwi was hesitant. While he knew that the older ones would understand that Daehwi was too freaked out, he also didn’t want to leave the room. He was afraid of what they might discover downstairs at night when what was happening during the day was frightening enough.

 

But then he thought of what could happen to them in the small room with only one escape. The mirror in his room had near been thrown off the wall in his direction, landing and shattering halfway to where he had been sitting. This room didn’t have a mirror, but from where he was laying, facing the rest of the room, he could see more than enough breakable items.

 

“Can I think about it?” He asked in a small voice. Rocky nodded and kissed the top of the younger’s head gently.

 

“Of course you can. I’m sure Yoongi and Woozi would even let us room with them if you don’t feel comfortable in the living room-”

 

_Knock Knock_

 

Daehwi jumped and let out a startled yelp, which led to the door opening and a panicked Jimin and Tae to walk into the room.

 

“Are you guys okay?” Tae asked.

 

Rocky chuckled. “Yeah, we’re fine. You guys just startled him a little.”

 

Daehwi whined and pouted before burying his head in Rocky’s chest, trying to hide forever.

 

“Aw~” Jimin walked over and sat on the edge of Rocky’s bed. “We’re sorry, Hwi, we didn’t think to knock a little quieter.”

 

“Want me to beat him up for you, Hwi?” Tae asked, making Rocky and Daehwi chuckle but Jimin glared at the boy.

 

“Sorry, who was it that knocked?” Tae stopped laughing with the two younger and looked down sheepishly.

 

Rocky play glared at Tae. “Want me to beat him up for you, Hwi?”

 

Tae gasped dramatically and got on his knees. “Please spare me, Daehwi! I didn’t mean to scare you, it won’t happen again!”

 

“Ya! Get off the ground, brat!” Jimin said, but it was obvious he was trying to hide the amused smirk.

 

Tae did as he was told, brushing off his jeans before he turned back to the two laying on the bed. “But seriously, are you guys okay? You can feel free to bunk in our room if you want.”

 

Daehwi was about to accept the offer, but remembered what was said about the activity in that particular room. “Um… thanks hyungs, but I think I’m okay here…”

 

Jimin and Tae looked at each other before sighing. “If you change your mind, we’re right across the hall.”

 

Daehwi and Rocky nodded and the four of them said their goodbyes before the older two exited the room. Rocky turned his attention to Daehwi once they were gone, confusion on his face.

 

“Why did you say no?” At first Daehwi was confused about the question, but then he understood.

 

“Because I remembered what happened in that room. Sanha heard shuffling, and Tae said that one side of the bed was messed up.” His voice was shaky as he spoke, but he didn’t really care.

 

“But remember what Woozi said about this room?”

 

“Yeah, but… I trust you.” Rocky felt his heart melt at the statement but he tried to not let it show.

 

“Safety in numbers, Hwi. I’m happy you trust me, but we need to consider rooming with someone tonight if you’re too uncomfortable with both your room and my room.”

 

“I’m uncomfortable with this whole house.” Daehwi said with an unusually stern voice. “What, are we gonna go pitch a tent in the front yard?”

 

“Daehwi, you know what I mean.” Rocky said, not bothering to scold him for his tone of voice. He knew the boy was stressed.

 

Daehwi’s expression fell and he sighed. “I know, I’m sorry hyung…”

 

“It’s okay, but think about it, please? It would make both of us feel better to room with someone tonight.”

 

Daehwi was about to speak, but was cut off by a soft knock at the door, softer than what Jimin and Tae had done.

 

“Come in.” Rocky called out to whoever had knocked.

 

Woozi and Yoongi entered the room slowly and shut the door quietly behind them before turning their attention to the boys.

 

“Woozi and I were thinking about having everyone sleep in the living room for the first night. Just pile blankets and pillows on the ground and have everyone in the same room.”

 

That, was something Daehwi liked the sound of. And Rocky seemed to agree.

 

“That sounds like a good idea, hyungs. Should me and Hwi gather up all the blankets from our rooms?”

 

Yoongi nodded. “Yeah. Wooz, can you go help Hwi with his?”

  
Woozi nodded and Daehwi was grateful to both of them right now. He really hadn’t wanted to go back into his room alone, but he also _really_ didn’t want to say it out loud.


	11. My Sunshines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeyyyyy people! Here's an update! Between two jobs, it's a bit hard to find time to update, but I'm doing the best I can. My new phone isn't syncing updates on Google Docs between my laptop and the mobile version, so I'm gonna try and see what that's about, so now I can't work on my laptop AND my phone for now. Gonna be a bit more difficult, but I'll make it work for you guys!!

**_Kalispell, Montana, 1970_ **

 

_ “You are my sunshines, my only sunshines. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know dears, how much I love you. Please don't take, my sunshines away.”  _

 

_ The two boys the woman was singing two were almost asleep on the usually shared bed, but they were awake enough to thank her.  _

 

_ “We love you mommy-” _

 

_ “So much mommy.” _

 

_ “I love you too, dears. Now get some sleep.” She kissed the tops of their heads before tucking them in, turning off the light, and exiting the room; leaving the door cracked just enough for the hall light to flood in just a bit.  _

  
  


**_Kalispell, Montana, Present_ **

 

Daehwi and Woozi we're trying to collect all the blankets and pillows they could find in Daehwi's room. They grabbed what was on the bed already, so now they were just checking the closet for any possibilities. 

 

They didn’t find blankets, but…

 

“What’s this?” Daehwi asked curiously as he took the object down from the top shelf. The older looked at it, gently taking it and inspecting it. 

 

It was very old, but still had some beauty too it. It was obviously for a child, and when he turned it upside down he was proven correct. 

 

“A music box. It looks pretty old too.” The music box was a faded, rusted gold color. It was an actual box, but it wouldn’t open at all. Woozi tried, but stopped after his third failed attempt. 

 

“Does it still work?” Daehwi asked, gently taking it back and turning it over, cranking the knob a few times before releasing it. No sound. The knob turned as though it were working, but no sound came out. 

 

“Guess not. It’s so old, I didn’t think it would,” Jihoon sighed, “I’m surprised the knob turned though.”

 

“I guess you’re right, hyung.” Daehwi said with a defeated sigh and put the box back on the top shelf. He got a weird feeling from it, but not a bad weird. Just… a neutral weird.

 

“Is that all the blankets and pillows then?” Woozi asked the younger. Daehwi nodded and grabbed his pile while Woozi grabbed the other and turned off the light, shutting the door. 

 

“You guys ready?” Yoongi asked when they walked out of Rocky’s room with arms full of blankets. It seemed as though the extras had been stored in Rocky’s room.

 

“Yup, all set.” Woozi said before he started his very careful journey down the stairs. 

 

“What about the others?” Yoongi looked at Daehwi briefly at the question before going down the stairs himself. “I sent a group text, Namjoon told Sanha, and Jimin and Tae are already down there now. They apparently had the same idea, just by themselves instead of everyone.”

 

Daehwi only nodded softly as he made his way down the stairs as well, Rocky right behind him.

  
  


“What took you guys so long?” Jimin asked, joking amusement very obvious in his voice. 

 

“Yah, watch it.” Yoongi said, dropping his pile of fluff on the ground, nearly on top of the brat sitting in front of where he stood, Rocky dropping his next to Yoongi’s pile, soon followed by Daehwi’s pile. Woozi had already dropped his, apparently on top of Tae. 

 

“Where’s Sanha?” Rocky asked as he looked around. 

  
  


Upstairs, Sanha had heard they were going to be bunking downstairs tonight, but he hadn’t been able to enter his room long enough to grab blankets and pillows. He couldn’t.

 

“Sanha, what’s wrong?” The sound of Namjoon’s sudden voice breaking the silence that had been around them startled him and made him jump, making the older in the room more concerned. 

 

“Sanha. Talk to me.” He repeated, using a lighter voice as to not scare the younger again. 

 

“I just…” Sanha stopped to think for a moment, risking a glance at the older to see if he was angry. He wasn’t. The calm and patient look on his face is what helped him find the words he was looking for. 

 

“I just don’t like the room I’m in. After hearing everything that’s happened and knowing what  _ could _ happen scares me. I know you’re right there, and it makes me feel safer, but once I’m in that room anything could happen.”

 

Namjoon internally sighed. He didn’t know how to deal with this. Of course he wanted to protect the boy and make him feel safe, but he didn’t know what he could say or do in this moment. 

 

“So what do you need from me?” He asked in what he hoped was a patient voice. He figured it was good enough since Sanha didn’t seem pressured. 

 

“Could you… maybe go in there with me and help me get the stuff?” But as soon as the words left his mouth, before Namjoon could reply, Sanha was shaking his head. “No, no, they should have enough blankets downstairs, right? I mean there has to be, and maybe I could cuddle with Rocky and share his blanket?” 

 

The boy continued rambling and the rapper knew that he had to do something to get him to stop before the kid had a panic attack. 

 

“Sanha, it’s okay. We can do this any way you want to. You’re right that there might be enough blankets down there already, but if you want a specific blanket from your room, then I can get it for you if you really don’t want to go in there.”

 

Sanha looked over at Namjoon and the older swore that the kid looked a six year old on Christmas morning. 

 

“You would? Thank you!” Sanha looked down. “I don’t have a specific blanket, but could you maybe get the… the small panda that’s sitting on the pillow on my bed? And maybe the pillow?”

 

Namjoon smiled and nodded, getting up and going into the room to retrieve the items. 

 

And now he knew why the boy didn’t want to go in there. 

 

He didn’t show it on his face because he really didn’t want to scare Sanha, but he felt something… there. Something that shouldn’t be there, and something that felt less than friendly. 

 

He grabbed the items and got out, not bothering to shut the door or turn off the light. He handed them to Sanha with a smile, and if the younger suspected anything wrong, he didn’t say anything. 

 

“Ready to go downstairs?” He asked. The boy nodded and grabbed a few blankets that Namjoon wouldn’t have been able to carry without running a risk of falling. 

 

“Then let’s go!” 

  
  


Jimin and Tae were currently arguing about the type of pokeball you were supposed to use in order to catch a Pikachu. Tae thought that a regular pokeball would do just fine, but Jimin said that you needed something stronger, like an Ultraball and to weaken the Pikachu first. 

 

Yoongi was about to interrupt them when Sanha and Namjoon were heard walking, or bounding, down the stairs. 

 

“About time, I thought you guys were dead. Was about to call manager and tell him that we’re down a rapper and to let Astro’s manager know that Rocky was their new maknae.”

 

Sanha dramatically gasped at the idea of his fellow maknae and youngest hyung being the real maknae. “He’ll never steal my spot!” 

 

“As if I’d want it, Ddanha,” Rocky said, his voice was neutral but his expression was all sarcasm. “As second maknae, I still have someone to boss around.”

 

“Hyuuung~!” Sanha whined as he dropped the stuff he was carrying onto the pile, only keeping hold of his panda stuffy. He noticed a look or two from the hyungs around him, a knowing look from Rocky, and a look he couldn’t place from Daehwi when he hugged his stuffy close to him. 

 

“Do we wanna play a game or something?” Jimin asked the group. He had a mischievous look on his face, and Tae had a matching one. This would either be very fun or something they all (except the two evil 95 liners) would regret about five minutes in.

 

“I don’t even want to know. I know those looks, you two. Keep it PG, we have three kids younger than Kook here.” Yoongi said in a warning tone. Rocky was smirking at the way Jimin and Tae’s looks seemed to flicker for a moment, but they came back as fast as they went. 

 

“Don’t worry, hyung.” Tae said, smiling widely. 

 

“We would never corrupt such innocent souls.” Jimin said with a fake-ass pout.

 

“Then what do you want to play?” Namjoon asked in a hesitant tone. It was clear that even the leader didn’t even want to know. 

 

Tae and Jimin looked at each other, cheshire smiles on full display, before they turned back to the group. 

 

“Truth or dare.”


	12. Truth or Dare

It was silent after the 95 liners named their game. Those within Bangtan knew how dangerous it was to play that game with them… 

 

and Rocky knew how dangerous it was to play with Sanha. 

 

Daehwi, on the other hand, knew he had the upper hand. And none of his hyungs were there to tell the others to watch their backs.

 

Yoongi cleared his throat, causing everyone’s thoughts to stop and their attention to turn to the rapper. 

 

“Let’s keep things light for the time being. No challenges to go upstairs, no going off anywhere alone, nothing like that. We can dare people to sit on someone’s lap or ask to reveal secrets, but nothing that could be a potential risk.” 

 

Everyone nodded in agreement, not wanting to have any avoidable accidents happen. Well… any serious accidents, seeing as there had already been a few minor ones. 

 

“Let’s start easy, so…” Jimin looked around and his eyes landed on Daehwi. “Daehwi, do you wanna start?”

 

Daehwi could have laughed, but he settled for a chuckle as he nodded.

 

“Should we be scared?” Woozi asked, catching the small evil glint in the boy’s eyes as he was chuckling. Daehwi didn’t answer he question, but his smile got a bit creepier as he looked around. 

 

“Let’s start with some nice comic relief.” He said in one of those suspicious calm voices. The one that those evil movie characters use when they’re ‘contemplating’ the hero’s fate. “Sanha, truth or dare?”

 

The maknae smirked at the boy, both looking at each other challengingly before the taller answered. “Dare.” 

 

“I dare you to let Rocky kiss you on the cheek after every time you speak.” 

 

The room exploded into yells, cheers, and a “ya!” from Sanha. When Daehwi turned to Rocky, he looked like Christmas had come early. 

 

“What is this betrayal!” Sanha yelled in a fake- and dramatic- defeated voice. As Sanha fake died from the heartbreak of the tragic betrayal, Daehwi only smirked. 

 

“You go for weaknesses in this game.” He said as he watched with amusement as Rocky kissed his cheek.

 

“What was that for?!” Rocky kissed his cheek again and chuckled. 

 

“Less you talk, the less kisses you get.”

 

Sanha cried out like a dying cat and fell to the floor. And then he sat straight up and glared at Daehwi. 

 

“What’s up, Sanha?” Daehwi asked with a smirk, knowing full well what was wrong. It was Sanha’s turn. He  _ has _ to speak now. 

 

Instead of answering, Sanha looked at the rest of the occupants in the room. Woozi and Yoongi seemed to be just watching with amused expressions, Namjoon seemed to be trying not to laugh, and he paled when he saw the evil Bangtan duo with evil smiles on their evil faces. 

 

Don’t choose them. Got it. 

 

“Yoongi Hyung, truth or dare.” He tried not to yelp too loud at the kiss planted firmly on his cheek, and he definitely ignored the smirk on Yoongi’s face when the kiss was placed. 

 

“Dare. Do your worst, maknae.” He said evilly yet fondly. 

 

“You shouldn’t have said that!” Rocky said, wheezing as he laughed, having been at the receiving end of the maknae’s worst before. 

 

“I dare you to reveal who in this room you’ve ever thought about kissing for more than just fan service.”

 

Yoongi looked at Rocky, who was too busy laughing with everyone else to do the kiss just yet. “I’m assuming if we weren’t keeping this PG13, he would be worse?”

 

Rocky nodded and sobered up a bit. “Oh yeah. He’s being nice because you scare him seeing as you’re so much older, and because he knows I’d kick his ass.” 

 

After he finished speaking he planted the kiss on Sanha’s cheek, who yelped. He had thought he would be in the clear after Rocky seemed to forget the dare, but nope. Universe hated him apparently. 

 

Yoongi smirked before sighing. “Out of the people in this room, I’ve thought of kissing Jimin.” He said, making Jimin choke on air and Tae fall over cackling like a maniac. 

 

Jimin kept his head down, acting as though he was still catching his breath after his coughing fit, but he was really just trying to get his face to not be so red. 

 

“I’m gonna go get some water, does anyone else want some?” Sanha asked and cringed playfully when Rocky kissed his cheek. Jimin raised his hand at the offer, as did Woozi.

 

Sanha nodded and left the room, being cautious to not actually say anything so he wouldn’t have to control his blushes every time he felt Rocky’s lips on his own. 

 

He entered the kitchen and went to the fridge. There was a lot of stuff that they weren’t normally supposed to have in there. 

 

A shiver took over his body before he smiled at the laughs going on in the living room, knowing they were joking about him getting kissed every time he spoke. 

 

Was the AC cranked or something? It was  _ freezing _ \--

 

_ CRASH _

 

“AH!” He jumped up and fell backwards on the ground, staring with wide, panicked eyes and a racing heart at the bowl that had shattered on the ground just next to where he had been staring. 

 

He froze as he recognized the bowl, and he didn't breathe as he slowly turned around and saw a cupboard door open to reveal similar bowls. 

 

Across the kitchen. 

 

He felt like he could faint, he didn't know what was going on, he-

 

“Sanha!” He whipped his head around and wondered when everyone even got into the kitchen. 

 

“Sanha, what happened?” Yoongi asked, kneeling next to the scared boy and looked at him with concerned eyes. 

 

Sanha couldn't find the words to speak, they just kept getting flustered in his head. 

 

“I-I, bowl, it… on ground, broke. Flew, over there.” He said, his breathing getting quicker as he spoke and he pointed and looked at the open--

 

It was closed. 

 

The cupboard door was closed. 

 

“Oh god.” Daehwi whimpered and Sanha looked at him, then down to what he was looking at. 

 

What used to be shattered bowl was now clean floor. As if there hadn't just been shards of decorated ceramic scattered across it. 


	13. "Hyungs, can we go home yet?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (If this shows up on any chapter but chapter 13, the notes system is DUMB.) 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for all your waiting, and I hope you all like this chapter!
> 
> I'll try to update more frequently, but I can't promise anything. I've got a busy schedule at work, and I feel like with the weather getting nicer as spring approaches, I'm about to get a lot more hours (I work at Starbucks, hours come from holidays and nice weather).
> 
> But I will try! Because I honestly love that there are people who love my writing!

No one could believe their eyes. They had just seen shattered glass all over the ground and now…

 

It was just gone. No explanation. 

 

“Hyungs?” Daehwi asked quietly as he stood behind Rocky. “Can we go home yet?” 

 

Yoongi sighed and Woozi looked at the younger boy sympathetically. 

 

“I don’t think we can get our managers to let us go home just like that. We don’t have any evidence of any of this stuff yet. It either keeps disappearing or they can accuse us of faking it.”

 

Daehwi let out a slightly pathetic whine at that and leaned back against the wall behind him. 

 

“Let’s just… go back into the living room…” Woozi said as he calmed down a bit. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was absolutely terrified. 

 

Sanha hadn’t spoken yet. He just looked at the ground, but when he looked up to the safety of his hyung, he was surprised when he saw the older helping Daehwi into the living room. 

 

Yoongi saw the distressed look Sanha was making and held out his hand for the younger to take. 

  
  


Once back in the living room, no one wanted to speak. They barely understood the severity, but they understood that they were possibly in danger. If Sanha hadn’t fallen far from where he was standing, he was close to being hit. 

 

“So,” Jihoon’s shaky voice broke the silence around them, “this is the second time someone’s had something thrown at them.”

 

“I think we can rule out something that just wants to make itself known.” Yoongi said before he took a deep breath, looking at everyone in the room to remind himself none of them are hurt. 

 

“What do we do?” Daehwi whimpered, leaning into Rocky more. 

 

“We just have to stick together and make sure no one goes anywhere alone. I don’t care if you’re going to the bathroom, someone has to at least be standing outside the door, and the door can’t be completely shut.”

 

“Yoongi hyung, don’t you think that’s a bit much?” Namjoon asked. 

 

“No. This thing can throw things. It’ll have no problem slamming doors or keeping you from opening them.”

 

Everyone was silent as they thought about what they were up against. Daehwi was cuddled against Rocky, and Sanha noticed how close his hyung was getting to the younger. 

 

He didn't know how to feel about that. 

 

He didn't know how to feel about his hyung basically ignoring him since they set foot in the house. 

 

_ Riiiiing riiiiing _

 

“Ah!” Sanha yelped in surprise, and Yoongi went over to the younger and wrapped an arm around him in comfort.

 

Namjoon took out his phone, and everyone relaxed when they realized that it was the phone that was ringing. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

…

 

“Wait, one more time?” 

 

…

 

“Okay… yeah, I'll tell them. Wait, no! I- no, sir… I'm sorry sir. Right. I'll tell everyone.” 

 

…

 

“Goodbye, sir.” 

 

Namjoon hung up the phone and sighed, pocketing his phone as he closed his eyes. 

 

“Joon, what's wrong?” Yoongi asked. Namjoon looked up and looked at Sanha and Rocky. 

 

“Jinwoo was rushed to the hospital due to extreme pain. They're thinking it's appendicitis. Your manager is bringing you back on the next flight he can get you on.” 

 

To say Rocky and Sanha were distraught was an understatement. 

 

Sanha burst into tears and to his annoyance, Rocky clung tighter to Daehwi. Sanha stood up and went over to Rocky, laying against him but Rocky gave no indication his maknae was even there. 

 

Yoongi narrowed his eyes at the scene and stood up, going over to Daehwi and picking him up under the arms and placing the boy next to him. 

 

“Rocky, Sanha, you should go upstairs and pack up your stuff. A couple of us can go with you so you aren't alone.” He said. Rocky immediately stood to go to Daehwi, which made Sanha sob loudly. 

 

“Woozi, go with Sanha. I'll go with Rocky.” Yoongi said. 

 

“Before you guys go,” Namjoon said, sounding exhausted. “Manager hyung said something else.” 

 

“What did he say?” Jimin asked. 

 

“They're sending two other idols to replace Sanha and Rocky.” 

 

“Do we at least get to know who they are this time?” Yoongi asked, sounding frustrated. 

 

“JYP kids. Not Got7.” 

 

“Which means Stray Kids.” Daehwi said quietly, sounding as if it was difficult to speak. 

 

“Daehwi, are you okay?” Tae asked. Daehwi nodded before going to Jimin and cuddling to his side. 

 

“We'll figure out more later, let's just get these two ready to leave with staff. When are they getting picked up?” 

 

“An hour.” Namjoon said. 

 

“Let's go you two.” Yoongi said and he and Woozi led them upstairs.  

  
  


Rocky and Yoongi entered his room and Yoongi realized why the kid didn't want the room. It felt creepy. It felt like he wasn’t supposed to be in there, but it was also a weird medium ground to a warning and a neutral creepy. 

 

He didn’t like it, and he also didn’t like how Rocky doesn’t seem as creeped out as he did when he got assigned the room. No way he got used to the feeling in the little amount of time he even spent in the room. 

 

But there were other matters at hand that he needed to talk about. 

 

“Rocky,” Yoongi asked as he closed the door to the room. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“What's up with you and Sanha? I don't know you guys too well, but from what I've seen, you guys are typically close.” 

 

“I don't know what you mean?” Rocky said, turning to him in confusion. 

 

“Okay, different question. What's up with your clinginess to Daehwi?” 

 

Rocky looked defensive now, but then he paused before he was about to speak. He thought for a moment before his face dropped and he looked confused again. 

 

“I… I don't know.” 

 

“Care to elaborate?” Yoongi asked. He was trying to figure out if this was Rocky clinging or some kind of other external influence on the boy. 

 

“I didn't feel it when we were in the car, and not really when we first got here. But… after we got our rooms, and after that first accident with Daehwi… I felt something change. But it's… it's only when I'm in the same room or I can see or hear him.” 

 

“So you don't feel the clinginess now?” 

 

“No.” 

 

Yoongi was silent as he thought, and then he got his phone out. 

 

**Yoons:** Min, bring Daehwi upstairs. Talk to him as you bring him up. 

 

**Min:** okay? 

 

Yoongi didn't reply, only put his phone away. A few seconds later, Jimin was heard coming upstairs, his voice clear. 

 

As Yoongi watched Rocky, he could tell the boy was getting more anxious, and when Daehwi's voice could be heard, Rocky stood up and walked to the door. 

 

“Nope.” Yoongi said, standing in the way. A small growl crossed Rocky's lips as he tried to push the older rapper out of the way. 

 

There was a knock at the door and Yoongi was now wrestling Rocky as the boy tried desperately to get to the door. 

 

“Min, bring him back downstairs!” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Just do it, please!” 

 

“You owe me an explanation later!” Jimin said as he walked away, and the farther away their footsteps got, the more relaxed Rocky got. 

 

And the more relaxed he got, the more he realized what he had just done. 

 

“Oh god, I'm… oh god.” Rocky said, collapsing on his bed. 

 

“Kid, it's okay. I was prepared for that to happen. You couldn't help it, I could tell.” 

 

Rocky looked at Yoongi in confusion. “H-How-”

 

“You looked more anxious the louder Jimin's voice got. You didn't even know Daehwi was with him. But you still got more anxious and tense. As soon as you heard Daehwi's voice, you practically bolted for the door.” 

 

“What's going on?” He asked with tears in his eyes. 

 

“I think it’s good you’re getting out of this house. I don’t know what’s happening, but it almost sounds like attempted possession.”

 

“How would that explain why I’m latching myself to Daehwi? Why not my own maknae, or anyone else here?” 

 

Yoongi had to think about that for a moment. He really didn’t know, and he shrugged. 

 

“I’ll think about it and talk to Jihoon about it. I’ll get back to you if you really want, but if you just want to leave this entire thing behind you, I totally understand.” 

 

Rocky thought for a moment before shaking his head. “I don’t want to think about this place after I leave. I’m gonna spoil Sanha to death and focus on helping Jinwoo hyung get better.” Yoongi nodded and watched as Rocky almost robotically went to packing his stuff. 

 

He couldn’t help but wonder why Daehwi and Rocky specifically. Rocky was naturally more protective to his own maknae, and he was sure Rocky barely knew who Daehwi was before coming here. 

 

So why them?


	14. Merry Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii I'm back! So soon, I know! 
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter, I tried really hard to make it a good one!

**Kalispell, Montana, 1970**

 

_ “More presents!” The two boys exclaimed as they ran to the living room.  _

 

_ It happened every year, but they were still excited nonetheless.  _

 

_ “Only the best for my boys!” The father said with a smile, but something was wrong. The boy’s didn’t notice, however, as they each reached for each other’s gift before presenting it to the other.  _

 

_ “Merry Birthday!” Their parents laughed at their antics as they watched the exchanging of gifts between the two birthday boys.  _

 

_ As little surprised gasps and loud exclamations of excitement filled the air, the wife took the time to observe her husband. He had an almost perfect mask on, he appeared happy. But she knew him.  _

 

_ She could tell he wasn’t sleeping well, could tell he hadn’t been at home as often as he used to but seemed to be spending more time with the kids anyways. But what she noticed most of all? _

 

_ His smile never reached his eyes.  _

  
  


**Kalispell, Montana, Present**

 

Sanha and Rocky left yesterday, and everyone had been mostly silent since then. They missed the two, though they could all agree that it was probably better that they had gone to the safety of their home. 

 

The night had gone a bit better than anyone could have asked for. They had all slept in the living room, though not much sleeping had actually been done. Everyone was feeling a mix of anticipation and fear, the second being more overwhelming. 

 

Everyone eventually passed out sometime in the ungodly hours of the morning when they couldn’t keep their eyes open any longer, and when they woke up it was a bit better. 

 

Jimin and Tae made some breakfast for everyone, even though no one ate too much. Daehwi got nauseous and a few bites in and gave up trying to finish before everyone else, but it wasn’t a very long wait before everyone else followed. 

 

The 95 liners didn’t take it personally, though. No one, including him, wanted to eat with how nervous they were. 

 

After saving some food for the two soon-to-arrive idols, everyone moved to the living room and cleaned a bit to make the living room look a bit less like a blanket tornado went through it. 

 

No one wanted to break the silence they had been surrounded by as they about the fact that two members of Stray Kids would be arriving to take the place of the Astro members. Some of them were concerned, others frustrated with management for making them come here in the first place, and Namjoon was determined to think of a way to keep whoever it was safe.

 

Daehwi, Tae, and Jimin were cuddling on the couch as the youngest just stared off into space. He just wanted to go home, but he had to stay there. 

 

He felt safe with the hyungs, no doubt, but they were dealing with something they couldn’t see, couldn’t hear, and couldn’t understand. Until it was too late, that was, and he couldn’t help looking at everyone in the room. 

  
  


With everyone focused on their own thoughts, no one really noticed the cousins slip out of the living room and into their own.

 

Yoongi had thought about his theories all night, and still hadn’t come to any concrete explanation. So he figured that now was a good time to get his cousin’s take on everything. 

 

“Run that by me again?” Woozi asked, rubbing his head. 

 

“I think something was latching itself to Rocky and making him cling to Daehwi. I just can’t figure out why it would target those two specifically.” 

 

“Maybe to cause trouble between Sanha and Rocky? It seemed to work for a while.” 

 

“You didn’t see Rocky, Ji, when I asked him why he was so clingy. You should have seen how he acted when I had Jimin bring Daehwi upstairs. He didn’t even know Daehwi was with Jimin, and he still got anxious.”

 

“And when he heard Daehwi?” Jihoon asked hesitantly, almost too scared to do so.

 

“He tried to go out the door, I blocked it, and then he tried to push past me.” 

 

They were silent as Jihoon thought about the words before he spoke again. 

 

“Okay so… Rocky and Daehwi were close here, but what about before he got here?”

 

“Rocky and Daehwi barely know each other. I know Sanha and Daehwi are friends though.”

 

“So why the hell would it make Rocky attached to Daehwi instead of making Sanha attached to him? What’s in common with Daehwi and Rocky that isn’t with Rocky and Sanha, or even Sanha and Daehwi?” Yoongi shrugged and sighed. 

 

Jihoon thought some more, and the more he thought the more confused he got. But then…

 

“He was really scared when he got his room. He didn’t want it. I thought he was gonna pass out. Is it the rooms? They are right next to each other.” Yoongi shrugged at his cousin’s theory.

 

“Daehwi was fine with his though besides that one incident, and Rocky’s fine with the room now. I was freaked being in there, but Rocky looked like he wasn’t bothered by it.” 

 

“He looked ready to throw hands yesterday.” Jihoon deadpanned, and Yoongi shrugged. 

 

“That room is creepy as hell, but he didn’t seem bothered when we went up there to pack his stuff.” 

 

“That doesn’t seem right.” Jihoon closed his eyes to try to fight the small headache forming. 

 

“No shit, but what’s wrong with it. We need to figure it out before two actual children get here. We can’t exactly outright tell them the place is fucking haunted, we’ll either sound crazy or they’ll be too scared to do anything.” 

 

“If it’s Chan, I know he believes in the paranormal. I know that Minho, Changbin, Felix, and Jeongin do too. Chan mentioned something about their trainee dorm being haunted as fuck.”

 

“Then let’s hope for one of them, then, if two of their group is gonna get dragged into this shit anyways. Well, maybe not Jeongin. He might not be a minor, but he’s still a fucking kid.” 

 

Jihoon sighed and nodded to Yoongi’s statement. 

 

“When are the other two supposed to get here anyways?” 

 

_ Knock Knock Knock _

 

Jihoon jumped a bit at the noise and looked at the clock, sighing as he saw it was morning. Those kids were probably on the plane all damn night. 

 

The cousins gave each other looks as they left their room and went into the living room. 

 

“Is… that them?” Tae asked, a bit scared of the answer being no.

 

Woozi shrugged and went to the door, taking a deep breath before grabbing the handle, unaware that everyone behind him was holding their breath as he slowly opened it.

  
  
  



	15. JYP Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hi sorry it took me so long. 
> 
> I've been emotionally dead and stressed to the max because of work. People keep calling out so I offer to work. I got over ten more hours than I should have and went into overtime last week. 
> 
> I work at Starbucks :/ overtime isn't easy to come by, especially when you need over 10 hours to get there (that paycheck was good af tho, over $700 hell yeah)
> 
> ANYWAYS here's what y'all've been waiting for!
> 
> ((Also I deeply hope you guys are reading and paying attention to those little into-the-past sections in certain chapters, they be important)

The two exited the vehicle and looked at the house, and the younger got the chills. 

 

“I don’t really like that house.” He said to the older before he went to get their bags from the car. 

 

“I don’t either. It’s creepy and it just gives off this…”

 

“Wrong vibe.” 

 

“Exactly.”

 

They got their stuff and watched as the car drove off, leaving them there at the mercy of whoever and  _ what _ ever was inside the house. 

 

“Should we go knock on the door?” 

 

“Do we even know who’s inside?” The older shook his head as an answer, and the younger sighed. 

 

They walked up the stairs of the porch slowly, trying to not make too much sound. 

 

The younger looked around, and the more he looked, the less he liked. The house looked still occupied, like it was completely wrong for him to be there, and he would love nothing more than to just leave and go back to their dorm back home. 

 

The older of the two took a shaky breath to try to calm his nerves before he closed his eyes and knocked three times. 

 

“Do you think they can hear it?” The younger asked as a few seconds go by without anyone answering. The other shrugged, and he was about to reply when the door slowly opened. 

 

Woozi. 

 

Lee Jihoon, Seventeen’s Woozi was standing on the other side of the door. 

 

As the door opened more, they could see that Jimin, Tae, and Namjoon from BTS were there, and they could see Daehwi from Wanna One sandwiched between the two 95 liners. 

 

“Uh… Hello.” 

  
  


Woozi sighed in relief when he realized that the two standing in front of him at least believed in the paranormal. 

 

“Hey, no need to be so awkward, come on in.” He said as he opened the door wider to let the two in. 

 

“Are you guys hungry?” Namjoon asked. Chan shrugged. 

 

“We had dinner last night, but we couldn’t really eat breakfast.” 

 

“You guys should definitely eat.” Jimin said, handing Daehwi off to Tae before getting up. “I made eggs and pancakes this morning. There’s some leftovers, but I don’t mind making more either.” 

 

“The leftovers will be fine, thank you Jimin hyung.” Chan said. He turned and saw that the other was just staring at the ground. 

 

“Felix, let’s go get some food in you.” He said, and Felix jumped a bit before looking at him and nodding. 

 

The two made their way into the kitchen and the rest were met with silence. 

 

Until Woozi broke it. 

 

“We should tell them after they eat. I know they believe in paranormal stuff, they’ve told me that their trainee dorm was definitely haunted.” 

 

Tae looked hesitant. “They just got here, and Felix already looks really uncomfortable.” 

 

“Maybe we should ask him why he feels uncomfortable before we do anything else. Chan seems to be fine.” Yoongi said. 

 

“He could be trying to seem fine for Felix?” Tae suggested, and everyone silently agreed that it was possible. 

 

“Should we do something to help them feel more comfortable before we tell them, or the other way around?” Namjoon asked. Yoongi thought for a second, but Woozi answered. 

 

“Both. We’ll do something fun, then tell them, and then we’ll figure out something to do to distract them.” 

 

“Should we tell Felix to change? He’s wearing a sweatshirt and it still isn’t really that much colder in here even after the air conditioner got turned on.” 

 

“Good idea, Tae. After they eat though. I’m sure he’ll be fine to eat.” Woozi said as he brought out his phone. 

 

Jimin came back in the room and sat on the other side of Daehwi, wrapping his arm around the younger. “They’re eating, what were you guys talking about?” 

 

“Well, good to know you couldn’t actually hear us.” Woozi said while still looking at something on his phone. 

 

“We could hear talking, but we couldn’t hear specifics.” Jimin said, shrugging a bit. 

 

“We were just figuring out the best way to tell them about the shit going on in the house. Chan and Felix at least believe in the paranormal.” Yoongi said. 

 

“We decided on telling them after they eat, then we’ll do something to lighten the mood and hopefully make all of us feel a bit more comfortable in here.” Namjoon explained, and Jimin nodded. 

 

“That would be good. How about another adventure into the woods?” He suggested, and Yoongi shrugged. 

 

“If they want to, sure. Just no hide and seek.”

 

“In here or in the woods?” Tae asked. 

 

“Either.” Yoongi said before getting his own phone out when it buzzed. 

 

**Wooz:** why is Daehwi so quiet, he hasn’t spoken since last night

 

**Yoons:** idk, he was shy when he first got here, and now there’s new people here.

 

**Wooz:** but he’s friends with Chan at the least, he trained with him when he was still with JYP. I think he’s friends with Felix too, but cannot confirm

 

**Yoons:** okay yeah strange. Maybe something is influencing him too?

 

**Wooz:** this is just too weird. We had Rocky getting possessive over Daehwi and if this kid is being possessed, it’s making him shy?? 

 

**Yoons:** maybe there’s more than one spirit?

 

**Wooz:** fuck 

 

**Wooz:** but if there’s more than one, how many are actually here? 

 

**Yoons:** ...fuck


End file.
